justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Don’t You Worry Child
(DLC) (DLC) |image = |artist = ft. |from = album |tvfilm = |year = 2012 |difficulty = Medium |effort=Intense ( ) |nogm = 3 |dg = |mode = Solo |mc = Purple |pc = to |gc = (Arrows) |lc = Yellow (2014) (from 2015 onwards) |nowc = DontYouWorryDLC |kcal=23.9 |dura=3:34 |pictos= 136 |audio = |perf= Mehdi Kerkouche|dlc = December 17, 2013 (2014) October 21, 2014 (2015)}}"Don't You Worry Child" by featuring is featured as a downloadable track on and . It also appears on and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a man with short hair, black skin, a T-shirt split in three squares (one on each shoulder and the other one on his torso), a pair of jeans and a pair of shoes. At the beginning of the routine, the dancer is presented in chalk style with an undefined body, which is black and starry. When the song begins, his body begins to compose. During the pre-chorus, his hair becomes dark purple, his T-shirt becomes blue and purple, his jeans become dark purple, and his shoes become pink. He is surrounded by tiny white stars that highlight his contours and pulse to the beat. In the chorus, his silhouette is replaced by a starry sky, and many other stars shine around his body. In the chorus, his body is fully defined and retains the features from the pre-chorus except for the stars. Background The background is mostly dark and starry. During the chorus, a red hexagon appears in the background and it turns into and other shapes which move to the beat of the song. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 3: Bring up both of your hands while kneeling. Gold Move 2: Stand up and face the right. DontYouWorryDLCGM13.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 DYWC GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 3 in-game DontYouWorryDLCGM2.png|Gold Move 2 DYWC GM2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Mashups is featured in the following Mashups: * Addicted To You (Black Light) * Balkan Blast Remix * Circus (Show-Off) Dance Quest appears in the following Dance Quest map: * Mushroom Captions appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Black Light Cross * Dark Kid * Neon Light Distress (2015)/Clubbing All Night (2016) * Show Up * Space Clubbing Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Electro Beats *All Songs A-E Trivia * This is the second dancer whose skin color is black for the whole song. The first was Pon de Replay, the third is Get Low and the fourth is Dharma. *When the dancer turns into stars, the stars are moving themselves, despite the fact that the background is completely black. *JUSTMAXWII won in the Best Fan Video category for his video of this song on the first Just Dance Awards. https://www.facebook.com/media/set/?set=a.445404725594983.1073741834.298090406993083&type=3 * The avatar does not have black skin like the dancer in the game, unlike Get Low. * The Radio Edit version of this song is used in the game, reducing the song by over 3 minutes. * The coach in looks a bit darker and farther from the screen. * In , the lyrics are yellow; in every following game, instead, they are orange. ** Also, the line "I was a king I had a gold throne" is written as "I was a king I had a gold'en' throne" in . ** On , the version was used for a shorter period of time. This was later changed. ** On the other hand, the version is used on . * The coach at the beginning is actually transparent, as seen in Circus Mashup. * In the games after , John Martin is not credited. * In the menu assets, if you look closely, you can tell that the dancers' skin is bluish. ** This is also the case with the classic routine of Dharma. * In , the preview didn't show the gold move effect during the gold move. ** This is also the case with'' Funkytown,'' Crazy Little Thing Called Love, and Can't Take My Eyes Off You. Gallery Game Files Dontyouworrydlc_cover_generic.png|''Don't You Worry Child'' DontYouWorry_cover_albumcoach_2015.png| and album coach DontYouWorryDLC Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach (2016-''2019) DontYouWorryDLC jdu2020 albumcoach.png| album coach (2020) dontyouworrydlc cover albumbkg.png| album background Tex_0043.jpg| menu banner dontyouworrydlc map bkg.png| map background dontyouworrydlc_cover@2x.jpg| cover DontYouWorryDLC_BC.jpg| cover (Updated) DontYouWorryDLC_Cover_1024.png| cover Dontyouworrydlcavatar.png|Avatar on 343.png|Avatar on and later games 200343.png|Golden avatar 300343.png|Diamond avatar pictos-sprite (6).png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots DYWCopener.png|''Don t You Worry Child on the menu DYWCmenu.png| routine selection menu Dontyouworrydlc jd2014 coachmenu xbox360.png| coach selection screen (Xbox 360) Dontyouworrydlc_jd2014_score.png| scoring screen Dontyouworrydlc_jd2015_menu.png|'' '' on the menu Dontyouworrydlc_jd2015_routinemenu.png| routine selection menu Dontyouworrydlc_jd2015_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Dontyouworrydlc_jd2015_score.png| scoring screen Dontyouworrydlc_jdnow_menu_old.jpg|'' '' on the menu (Outdated) Dontyouworrydlc_jdnow_load_old.jpg| loading screen (Outdated) Dontyouworrydlc_jdnow_score_old.jpg| scoring screen (Outdated) dontyouworrydlc jdnow menu new.png|'' '' on the menu (Updated) dontyouworrydlc jdnow coachmenu new.png| coach selection screen (Updated) dontyouworrydlc jdnow score new.png| scoring screen (Updated) Dontyouworrydlc_jd2016_menu.png|'' '' on the menu Dontyouworrydlc_jd2016_load.png| loading screen Dontyouworrydlc_jd2016_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Dontyouworrydlc_jd2016_score.png| scoring screen Dontyouworrydlc_jd2017_menu.png|'' '' on the menu Dontyouworrydlc_jd2017_load.png| loading screen Dontyouworrydlc_jd2017_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Dontyouworrydlc_jd2017_score.png| scoring screen Dontyouworrydlc_jd2018_menu.png|'' '' on the menu Dontyouworrydlc_jd2018_load.png| loading screen Dontyouworrydlc_jd2018_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Dontyouworrydlc_jd2019_menu.png|'' '' on the menu Dontyouworrydlc_jd2019_load.png| loading screen Dontyouworrydlc_jd2019_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Dontyouworrydlc_jd2020_menu.jpg|'' '' on the menu Dontyouworrydlc_jd2020_load.jpg| loading screen Dontyouworrydlc_jd2020_coachmenu.jpg| coach selection screen Promotional Images dontyouworrydlc promo gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay Others don'tyouworrychild01.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) don't-worry.jpg|No GUI bestfanvideo.jpg|Award Dontyouworrychildjd2015jd2014.png|Comparison Difference between the lyrics.png|Difference between the lyrics in the and versions DYWC_TransparentInMashups.jpg|The dancer in his transparent form in a Mash-Up Videos Official Music Video Swedish House Mafia - Don't You Worry Child ft. John Martin Teasers Don't You Worry Child - Gameplay Teaser (US) Don't You Worry Child - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Don't You Worry Child - Just Dance 2014 PS4 Just Dance 2015 - Don't You Worry Child - ★★★★★ (DLC) Just_Dance_Now_-_Don't_You_Worry_Child JUST Dance 2016 ( Unlimited ) - Don't worry child - * 5 stars Just Dance 2017 unlimited Don't You Worry Child 5 stars Don't You Worry Child - Just Dance 2018 Don’t You Worry Child - Just Dance 2019 References Site Navigation de:Don't You Worry Child Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Medium Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance 2014 DLCs Category:Just Dance 2015 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Pages that won Article of the Month Category:Shortened Songs